


angel n devil.

by akechuuu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Clothed Sex, Costume Kink, Costume Party, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Crying, Masochism, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Sadism, Smut, Wall Sex, but it’s light, i guess? lmao, octavio is impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: octavio really can’t take his hands off of you.





	angel n devil.

**Author's Note:**

> day one of kinktober week! enjoy some exhibitionism with this speed devil <33

Today was October 31st. You and all of the other Apex Legends would be attending the annual Halloween party. There were only a few of you, but you couldn't complain. Sometimes the best parties are the ones with people you are close to. Plus it's not like the roster would stay small forever. New legends were coming in every few months and things were growing.

At the Halloween party, you all would dress up in costumes, eat, dance, and just converse among each other. It was rather enjoyable really. This year, you and your boyfriend had decided to wear correlating costumes. Last year, you and your best friend, Ajay had been matching. So, this year, you promised Octavio that you both would match instead. He was rather happy about that compromise and even more so when he saw you in your costume.

"Octavio, are you almost ready to go?" you called out as you walked into the bathroom. He was standing in front of the mirror, making some adjustments to his horned headband. "Yeah, just—" his words fell flat when his eyes landed on you. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up, "Damn." he slowly walked over to you, arms immediately snaking around your waist. "You look so fucking hot." he whispered, before pressing his lips against yours.

When he pulled away, "You don't look too bad yourself." you replied in a hushed tone. His hands went to your ass, giving it a tight squeeze. Your dress was too short to pass that up. You gasped his name in surprise and he smirked. "Octavio," you grabbed his hands to pry it off of you and instead, to hold your own hands. "No funny business tonight." The male sighed, "Okay, okay." he said, voice filled with disappointment.

'Okay' is what he said, but he couldn't help himself, _okay_? All throughout the party his hands kept roaming your body subconsciously. It's like they had a mind of their own. That dress outlined your figure perfectly and showcased skin. It wasn't his fault that you had him wrapped around your finger. Your skin was just so soft. That silky material just looked way too good on you. Absolutely no one should even have the luxury of getting to see you like so. Only him.

He could see himself now, standing over you as you're down on your knees sucking him off, choking while doing so. Was it so bad to have the strong urge of ruining you in that angelic outfit? After all, he was dressed as a devil tonight. Surely, devils too think about ruining an angel's purity. What was so different here?

His hand mindlessly ran up and down your soft thighs, only to pause and grip it ever-so gently. Everyone was seated at the table, eating and conversing. Just having a good time. Meanwhile, Octavio kept caressing your thigh underneath the table as chatted with Natalie about something.

"And I said, 'Watt's it to you? I'm Ohm, aren't I?" You giggled along with Natalie at her puns. You were currently trying to distract your mind from Octavio's hand. He really couldn't keep his hands to himself. His hand kept grazing your skin, lurking dangerously close up your thigh.

Elliot was trying to tell Octavio some kind of story about this entertaining conflict at his bar, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't bother listening. His thoughts kept wandering to dark desires. He has thought of at least twenty different scenarios. And it was frustrating to know that he could be experiencing one of them right now instead of being at this party.

Don't get him wrong, Octavio loved a good party. But he loved pleasuring his girlfriend even more. The more he thought, the closer and closer his hand got to a certain place. He didn't even notice because his head was so far in the clouds. From your perspective, you were trying to hold back the rosy hue attempting to creep its way onto your cheeks. When you rubbed your thighs together, his hand gripped your thigh, teasing you even more.

You sighed eternally, managing to glance your boyfriend's way. He was just facing a rambling Elliot. And you knew that look... he wasn't bothering listening to him. His eyes were clearly staring off into space. Elliot was just a bit too... uh, far from him to notice..

How was it that his hand managed to skid up closer and closer to a certain area only to leave you hanging once again? Feeling just a tad bit frustrated, you stood up from your seat, excusing yourself. Octavio was quick to notice this as his hand did feel rather empty.

He followed after you down the corridor. "Hey, hey," he put a hand on your shoulder. You paused, turning to him with an unamused look on your face. You crossed your arms, "What?"

Oh no. Octavio knew that tone. That _look_. You were upset. A part of him wanted to feel guilty, but honestly, he couldn't. He couldn't no matter how hard he tried. When he had opened his mouth to speak, you held up your hand, silencing him. "You seriously can't wait till _after_ the party, Octavio?"

"No," he mumbled, moving closer to you. "Not when you're dressed like that." he said lowly, putting his hands on your waist. You ignored him, huffing lightly. You paid absolutely no attention to the way his hands skimmed down to your ass. You paid no attention to the way his body was now pressed against yours. And you made sure to not pay attention to the way he was now grinding against you. “Octavio..” you mumbled, biting your lip.

In an instant, the male had you pinned against the wall. Before his name could leave your lips once more, he lured you into a deep, yet desperate kiss. You have absolutely no idea how much you torturing him. He felt all hot and bothered for longer than needed. And that was incredibly dangerous for a speed devil like him.

His hands were roaming every part of your body with such touch starvation. When he pulled away after savouring such a lock of lips, his lips immediately trailed down to your neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. As he was occupied with that, his hands grasped your ass through the silk material. The soft call of his name left your lips and drew out a low groan. In his position, just the simple call of his name was enough.

His lips were back on yours, fully immersed in lust. Those hands kept tightly gripping your ass before just moving that fabric up just enough to reveal the laced thong underneath. And god, Octavio groaned at the feel of it. As much as he wanted to do a little foreplay, he was impatient. Plus, he couldn’t take his time. Someone could walk down the hall in a just a second to see the rendezvous going on.

Your boyfriend eased his lips away, letting your soft pants fill his ear. “We gotta be quick.” he whispered, hastily turning you around against the wall. His erection was removed from its confined, making its appearance known as it pressed against your folds. Octavio would’ve told you stay quiet, but he knew better. With the quick, but good fuck he was about to give you, there’s no way you’d be able to keep it down.

But even though he absolutely adored that sweet honey that fell from your mouth, he didn’t want anyone to know what he was doing to you against this wall. And neither did he want to alert anyone nosy from coming to figure it out. So, to compromise, he shoved his fingers into your mouth before plunging himself deep inside you.

“_Fuck_, baby, you’re so tight.” he whispered as you moaned around his fingers.

Perhaps any other person would’ve paused to adjust to this ravishing feeling, but not Octavio. He endured the entire feeling, pummeling inside you. Because this is something he craved. It’s like that adrenaline rush he always relishes. Key desires— it’s hinted at by the way his groans in your ear and by the way his grip on your hips tightens. “That feel good?” he cooed in your ear so teasingly. His pace has your knees weak. His pace as you drooling all over his fingers in ecstasy.

Though disappointed that you unfortunately couldn’t choke on his cock, Octavio came up with an alternative. It wasn’t nearly as satisfying, but it would do. He pushed his fingers deeper in your mouth, tips of fingers just barely touching the back of your throat. And as you choked around his fingers oh-so pleasantly, Octavio could only imagine his dick as the substitute. You choking around him as it brings tears to your eyes.

He nearly lost himself at the thought, thrusting with such a yearn for release. You could feel how he twitched inside you. And oh, how it sent you to the clouds above. You whimpered as you felt him part from your warmth. His fingers slipped out of your mouth, so he could use both of his hands to flip you around facing him. “On your knees.” he told, forcing you to the ground with just his hand.

“Octav—“

You could hardly get your plea across before his length was slammed into your mouth and to the back of your throat. You struggled for air around him, feeling tears spring at the corner of your eyes. Yes, that’s exactly what he wanted to see. You on your knees, crying and struggling for air. This alone had him release in your mouth. “You better swallow.”

You knew better, but he liked to remind you just to see that cute, desperate look on your face and forced the substance down your throat. It was when Octavio began to zip himself back up that made you mewl out his name. He looked up, as if surprised. “Oh, you didn’t really think I was gonna let you cum, did you?”

“B-But—“

Your boyfriend just smirked, soaking in your look of desire. “No,” he hummed, patting your head. “We’ll continue this..._after_ the party.” That devilish gleam in his eye caused you to bite down on your lip. Guess who the impatient one was now?

**Author's Note:**

> for one of my wattpad followers/supporters. muah.


End file.
